User blog:ChocolateElemental/Alien Lord Physiology
The power to 'be an alien lord. '''Variation of Alien Physiology and Mythic Lord Physiology. Also Called *Alien King/Lord/Lady/Master/Mistress/Queen Physiology *Alien Lordship Capabilities The user either is or can transform into an Alien Lord, which are powerful extraterrestrials that rule exclusively, or even all races of Aliens depending on what the hierarchy looks like. While they aren't even godly in contrast with Transcendent Aliens, Alien Lords are still immensely powerful enough to earn their status to rule their own kingdom within the cosmos. Applications *Advanced Technology *Alien Manipulation **Alien Creation **Alienization *Enhanced Inventing *Exotic Technology *DNA Replication *Empathy *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Mind *Flight *Healing *Hollow Skeleton *Immortality *Reactive Adaptation *Shapeshifting *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *Self-Sustenance *Vacuum Adaptation Associations *Prime Being Limitations * They could possess the same weaknesses of Aliens, but only to a lesser extent. Known Users ''See Also: Alien Tropes and Aliens Wiki. *Xenomorph Queens (Alien series) *Gonarch (Hλlf-Life); Headcrabs *Nihilanth (Hλlf-Life); All Xen Aliens *Combine Advisors/Shu'ulathoi (Hλlf-Life 2 series) *Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft) *Xen Overlord/Tor (Sven Co-op); Vortigaunts *King Thingg (Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars) Gallery Alien Series Xenomorph Queen.jpg|The Xenomorph Queens (Alien series) are obvious rulers to the Xenomorph race as a whole, and they are responsible for the life cycle of the aforementioned Aliens. They are overprotective, and extremely aggressive towards other races, like Humans, and especially the Yautja, which are also Aliens. Hλlf-Life Gonarch.jpg|The Gonarch (Hλlf-Life) is a massive Alien queen that rules exclusively over the Headcrabs. Aside from the prefix that leads directly to a word describing a male Human’s private area, the Gonarch’s name is a combination of that, as well as the word monarch, which fits her well, as well as her position within the Headcrab race. Hλlf-Life Nihilanth.jpeg|While he might look like a massive Alien Controller that rules over the said kinds of Aliens, the Nihilanth (Hλlf-Life) is a powerful Xen overlord that rules over all the inhabitants of Xen. He is so powerful that he can overwhelm Gordon to the point of reaching his limits. Half-Life 2 Series Combine Advisor.png|At the top of the hierarchy of the Combine, the Combine Advisors/Shu'ulathoi (Hλlf-Life 2 series) are known to be overlords that masterminded the invasion against humanity ever since the resonance cascade disaster at Black Mesa. Through sheer combat and complex technology, the Combine, as well as the Advisors, had successfully put the planet into a state of peace treaty with the help of Wallace Breen, but still ruled it with cruelty and terror. Sven Co-op Xen Overlord.png|The Xen Overlord, or just named as Tor (Sven Co-op) is a powerful Vortigaunt that wields a staff, and happens to rule the entire Vortigaunt race, unlike the Nihilanth that rules the entire Aliens that live within the borderworld. Tom and Jerry Blast Off to Mars King Thingg.png|Within the Martian hierarchy, King Thingg (Tom and Jerry Blast Off to Mars) is a monarch of Mars that governs them. He’s not remotely malevolent, but he misunderstood that Tom is trying to harm his people and tried to execute him, and then tried to lead an invasion against Earth in the sole purpose of protecting his race out of overprotectiveness. Category:Blog posts